Off Course/Transcript
Intro Merrick: It's been almost 2 years and there's still no sign of him, Hesh. You know that we can't keep focusing our attention on Logan. Hesh: I know, but we still haven't checked to Amazon. Cinematic shows Amazon River and an estate building with heavily Federation troops. Merrick: You know as well as I do that the area is a no go zone. Its the most guarded area of the Federation. The number of troops their are reported to be twice the size of the guards that we'd use to safeguard the G20 Leaders. Besides we checked the South America so many times it is not funny. Hesh: Except this place. It changes to the forest of the region near the Amazon River. Sandbags, barbed wire and electric fences surround the area. Hesh: We're Ghosts, Merrick. It's want we do. Merrick: Fine, Keegan and Kick will go with you this time. No more solo ops. Hesh: Understood, sir. We'll free fall into the forest so we don't have to be concerned about the electric fence. Merrick: Alright, good plan. Gather any intel relating to the Federation, Rorke or the whereabouts of Logan. Report it back to me. Gameplay The player is parachuting into a forest when the wind picks up and blows both the player and Kick of course. The player lands in the dense forest and is almost attacked by a Spectacled Caiman, but manages to kill it. Off Course November 16th 2028, 00:39:15 Amazon River, Federation Territory SSGT. Keegan P. Russ Hesh: Keegan, Kick. It's Hesh come in. Over. Kick: Hesh, we've landed outside the AO, I'm making my way to Keegan. Over. Hesh: Roger, Keegan. Make your way to Kick and stay out of the water. Remember there's Piranhas in this river. Hesh out. Keegan sneaks through the forest staying out of sight from the Federation and/or stealthily taking them out. He approaches a urinating Federation trooper, but he is instantly taken by Caymans. Kick preforms death from above on an enemy below and takes his Glock. Kick: Staff, nice to be working with yeah again. Merrick, I've RV'd with Keegan proceeding to main objective. Over. Merrick: Rog'... waiting belay your last. Commands has just asked for a little recon. Take down a couple of scouts and get information from them in your location. Forget about the Estate. Over Kick: Copy that, Over. Merrick: Good hunting Kick. Kick: Rog'. Out. Keegan and Kick proceed through the forest and arrive at an outpost occupied by Federation Scouts. Kick throws a grenade out which destroys and knocks over an antenna. Kick: Alright maybe these guys have some info. On your go. Keegan and Kick open fire on them, and clear out the outpost. They find a scout under the toppled Antenna. Kick and Keegan try to lift the antenna off and Kick asks the scout about Logan. Kick: Tell me about Logan and Rorke, and we won't drop this back on you. Scout: Go to hell. Kick and Keegan drop it back on him impaling a piece of metal in his leg. Scout: My left pocket there's a hard-drive of his operation playbook, where he plans to attack and the supposed location of Logan Walker. Kick searches the scout and obtains the Hard-drive. And he grabs the scout's hand. Scout: A few klicks from him another scout should have the other half of the hard-drive. Kick than shoots him, killing him. They continue through forest taking scouts Kick checks everyone one of them. Kick: Nothing. Let's try up ahead. Keegan and Kick continue to move through forest and manage find some abandon containers and take out the Federation troops. Kick finds a scout with the other half of the hard-drive and takes it. Kick: Alright let's move rendezvous with Hesh. Merrick with have obtained some intel and now we are moving onto the main objective. Over. Merrick: Copy I'll inform command. Over. Kick: Understood. Kick Out. They manage to make their way to Hesh ending the level. Hesh: Alright let's commence the main objective now.